


Roughing You Up

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You have a lot of fun having rough sex with Charlotte and Becky.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Roughing You Up

\- You love rough sex  
\- You especially love rough sex with Charlotte and Becky  
\- Neither of them is afraid of you  
\- Although they are careful with you  
\- They know they can protect you  
\- You give yourself to them  
\- All of you  
\- You trust them  
\- They trust you too  
\- Sex gets rougher the more needy you are  
\- At first it’s simply a little light spanking  
\- Soon it turns to rough fingering, none of you free to move  
\- You’ve been the first to come undone every time  
\- You don’t even care  
\- The pleasure of Charlotte and Becky using their long, strong, fingers  
\- Hard  
\- Roughly  
\- Is enough to give you multiple orgasms


End file.
